This invention pertains to the art of control and take-up mechanisms and more particularly to a cable control and take-up mechanism for elongated flexible cables.
The invention is particularly applicable to a cable control and take-up mechanism for use in X-ray scanner apparatus where a number of individual cables which comprise a cable harness are employed to supply high power, fluid, electronics and the like to X-ray scanner components mounted in a frame and which components are selectively movable between a number of different positions for performing X-raying functions and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention has broader applications and may be used in other types of apparatus and environments where it is desired to maintain control and take-up of at least one elongated flexible cable-like member which is movable in an apparatus between a number of different positions and wherein the cable could otherwise become entangled in the apparatus or be unnecessarily prematurely worn requiring replacement.
The subject cable control and take-up mechanism is particularly applicable to use on X-ray diagnostic medical instrumentation commonly known as a traverse, axial, computerized tomographic X-ray scanner. The general techniques employed in such instrumentation are disclosed in detail in the prior Hounsfield U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,614, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, and the general overall operation of such apparatus is generally shown in the commonly assigned pending patent application Ser. No. 691,313, filed June 1, 1976.
In such apparatus, a radiation source and a radiation detector are mounted in a spaced apart relationship from each other in a framework on opposite sides of an enlarged patient opening. The patient may be variously located in the opening and then X-rayed by means of the radiation source and detector in conjunction with attendant controls, processing equipment and display terminals. In order that a full and complete patient X-ray may be taken, the radiation source and detector are desirably movable about the patient opening in the scanner framework thus permitting X-rays to be taken at various angles and elevations through the patient. Accordingly, means are provided for selectively and simultaneously moving the radiation source and detector components about the patient opening to a number of different positions.
While sometimes only relative rotational movement of the source and detector may be provided around the patient opening, it has been found particularly desirable to provide both rotational and traversing movement to facilitate the performance of a more versatile and complete X-raying operation. For this purpose and in some instances, the scanner frame includes a generally vertically disposed rotate frame which is selectively rotatable about the axis of the patient opening. Mounted to this rotate frame is a traverse frame which is independently movable across the rotate frame. The radiation source and radiation detector are mounted on opposite sides of the traverse frame in order that they may be selectively and simultaneously either rotated and/or traversed to predetermined positions or through a predetermined path to obtain the desired pattern of patient X-rays.
In order to render the radiation source and detector operative in the general manner heretofore described through the sophisticated X-ray scanner apparatus and attendant controls, processing equipment and display terminals, it is necessary that a number of flexible cables which comprise a cable harness be strung from this attendant equipment, through the X-ray scanner apparatus and to the radiation source and detector themselves. The sensitivity of the type of process and apparatus involved requires that these cables also have a certain thickness of insulation to protect them from inadvertent damage during apparatus operation. Because these cables are strung through the X-ray scanner apparatus to the radiation source and detector, and because the radiation source and detector are selectively movable during the scanner apparatus operation, a certain amount of slack must be provided in the cables between the areas at which they enter the apparatus and the area at which they are connected to the radiation source and detector. This, of course, allows these components to be moved unimpeded by the cables between their various operative positions.
Typically, the X-ray scanner frame is extremely crowded with a substantial number of individual components so that there is only a very limited and close spaced area in which to thread the cables from the entrance to the X-ray scanner apparatus to the radiation source and detector and to also provide the necessary slack required to facilitate movement of these components. Moreover, care must be taken in threading and locating the cables so that during actual operation of the scanner and movement of the radiation source and detector between their various positions to secure the necessary patient X-rays, the cables do not rub or otherwise engage the apparatus in a manner causing destruction or irreparable damage to them.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved apparatus which overcomes the above referred to problems and others and provides a cable control and take-up mechanism which is simple in design, operation and economical. It also positively controls and guides a plurality of flexible cables extending between a stationary mounted area and a movable operating member and which may be adapted to use in a number of different apparatus in a number of different environments where cable control and take-up mechanisms may be advantageously employed.